


I Could Not Keep You Safe

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Take Me To The Church (music video)
Genre: Drabble, Grief, M/M, Post canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What we had couldn't be kept in a box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Not Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellow_ferrari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_ferrari/gifts).



I put my heart in that box, and I could not bury it deep enough to keep you safe. They found it, and they could not understand it, and so they burned it.

They couldn't understand you, or perhaps they could. Too well. Too much.

I look at my hands, clumsy and white in their bandages.

Was it worth it? If I'd known, would I...?

Yes. I could never have buried it deep enough, and there was joy, joy deeper than this misery, little slivers of light that broke in and were dazzling.

I knew you. That's something. That's enough.


End file.
